Ponytail holders and other hair accessories are well known in the art, as are wrist bands and ankle bands. Wearers of these fashion accessories may need a place to secure money, particularly coins, or a key. Known items of this kind do not generally have the capability of holding small items. Such capability is particularly useful for runners or others engaging in sports, and may also be useful in general for people wearing garments without pockets and for children.
Known prior art includes U.S. Design Pat. No. 292,030, which does not provide a pouch or purse for containing articles, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,126, which describes a pony tail holder in which a purse is provided in a wide portion of the pony tail holder, and a narrow portion is provided for winding around the hair. This fashion accessory is more costly to make than that of the invention and has the disadvantage that the purse portion is rather bulky.